Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play: Chase's story
by CrazyCriticer46
Summary: As Ichika are stuck in the I.S Academy, Chase had to face the Roidmudes by himself once again while at the same time, coping with his past life.


Work in progress.

 **A.N: This is a continuation of Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play chapter 4, this time, it'll revolves around Chase, the Drive crew, and the S.C.T.P.D.**

 **Disclaimer: I ran out of it, so I'm just going to say that I do not own Kamen Rider Drive or Infinite Stratos. Yeah.**

* * *

 **Prologue: History.**

* * *

 **(2014—April 8—?)**

 **(?—?:?:?)**

In a large, but strange empty room, there was a figure crucified on a metal post and a floating belt with a weird shaped bracelet beside it.

The figure seem to be a humanoid android and is colored silver and black, in its chest, was a plate with the number 000.

The belt can be considered bulky with the front having a round paned glass, doubled with two speed-o-meter-like glass, and on the center of it, was an emoji-like face, filtered with red L.E.D light.

"Awaken, Proto-Zero. Your power is needed." The belt says.

The crucified android named Proto-Zero starts to move as it began to slowly raise its head. **"Dareda?"** It demanded in a deep and stoic voice.

"Watashi da, Krim Steinbelt." The belt answered.

 **"Krim?"** Proto-Zero turn its head as it recognized the voice. **"Why are you in that form?"** It asks as it look straight at the floating belt.

"The Roidmudes have rebelled, as a result, both me and Banno has lost our lives, I've stored my consciousness into this belt." Krim explains.

 **"The Roidmudes rebelled against humans? Bakana."** The android stated.

"I can't let them go free doing what they want! Proto-Zero, I built you at Banno's request to be the prototype for all Roidmudes," The belt continues. "I've installed a perfect justice program into you."

 **"Perfect... justice?"** Proto-Zero says.

"Equip me and transform into the warrior, Drive!" Krim exclaimed.

"..."

"Fight with me to protect humanity!" He pleaded.

"..."

"..."

 **"...Wakkata. I will... protect, the humans."** Proto-Zero declared stoically.

Later, the silver android can be seen standing wearing the belt and the bracelet as it spoke the word.

 **"Henshin."** Proto-Zero said as a black concept sports car toy appeared and twist itself as it flies towards the bracelet. It then pushed itself up in the end.

 **"DRIVE: TYPE—SPEED!"** Krim announced.

An upbeat jazz music plays as purple circle starts to surround the silver humanoid and armor pieces began to appear before attaching itself towards the android's body.

A new figure have appeared.

The figure had a black bodysuit with white lines that connected to his arms and legs, it has black armor, pointed shoulder pad, black gauntlet, silver kneepads, black shins guard, and an empty circle that connected to the chest armor.

Not to forget, the helmet has a metal mouthpiece, a car frontal headlights for eyes, two mechanized white lines that left a really thin blue one in the middle, the letter (R), and on the side of its head, have two small fins.

For the last touch, purple circle that is as large as the empty one appears and start to bend sideways as it connect to the empty circle and creating a black robotic tire.

Overall, it looked like the armor was based on a concept sports car.

 **"I will... protect... protect the humans."** Proto-Drive stated as it raised its left hand and clenched it.

* * *

 **(2014—April 8—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

Proto-Drive was standing in front of a warehouse as it twist a key on Krim before pressing a red button on the bracelet and push the black toy car that has changed into a lever up thrice.

 **"HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!"** Krim exclaimed as the black warrior begin to float upwards and creating a purple trail behind. Then, he do a flying kick to a bat humanoid as it exploded.

* * *

 **(2014—April 8—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

In the middle of the rainy night, an army of spider, bat, and cobra robots are shooting everything they see, causing explosions and deaths to the people near it.

Also, everything are in slowmotion.

* * *

 **(2014—April 8—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

 **"Hu-hu-ha-ha-ha-hah!"** Money was thrown everywhere as they fall to the ground in slowmo. The one who create the mess was another of the bat humanoid, this time, in its chest, was a plate numbered 051.

 **"So this is money that humans desire-"**

 **"But worthless to you."** A voice interrupted.

051 look up. **"...What!? Who's there-"**

 **"I tire of that question, you do not need to hear my name."** The voice interrupted again, this time, behind the bat robot's back.

051 quickly turned around but got its face punched by a black armored fist. **"Oaaaak!"**

The bat robot screamed as it exploded, the number 051 floated up before flying away.

Proto-Drive stays there for a moment before turning and running towards the other direction.

* * *

 **(2014—April 8—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

Right now in the city, it was chaos, everything was exploding, buildings, cars, road, and people screaming in fear. Even though everything was slow around them, they could still see what's going on and what's happening right now.

In the middle of the heavy rain, Proto-Drive swept its left hand to the side as a bunch of mini toy cars came upon it, driving with the road they created.

Then, the black warrior starts running forward, passing by a policewoman who is being turned into a colorful wire-like data.

Proto-Drive confronted the culprit as it throw a punch and another before finishing it with a back spin kick.

Next, Proto-Drive was now facing two of the robot's army as it defeated them with ease.

* * *

 **(2014—April 8—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

Now on another location, it was 1v3 now as Proto-Drive defeat them all with just a single hit. "Nice Drive!" Krim exclaimed. "You are truly the ultimate warrior." He praised.

* * *

 **(2014—April 8—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

Proto-Drive was now facing a robot with a full red body, and it seem that this time, it was struggling.

The red robot send a punch towards Proto-Drive's shoulder, sending sparks everywhere as it continue with a knee in the waist, causing the strap of the belt to come off a little.

Then, the red robot backhand the black warrior, sending it off its feet and causing Krim to be fully ejected from its waist.

* * *

 **(2015—May 17—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

 **"Begin modification."** A voice said.

* * *

 **(2014—October 19—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

"You..." A purple wearing man began as he stares at the red version of the black warrior. "Destroyed one of my comrades!" He stated in cold fury as he brought out a purple tekko-like gun and pressed it into his left hand.

An end-riff based heavy metal standby music was heard as he let go of the gun and press the trigger.

 **"BREAK UP!"** The gun exclaimed in a distorted voice as purple circle of light with two tires surround him and begin to transform him into something else.

As the tires smashed through the circle and attached to his back, he was revealed to be some kind of black cybernetic life form with some purple armor pieces with cables connecting his body. On his right shoulder, he have a silver cooling generator, and his head has a silver circuits with two horns sticking out to the left, left orange eye with the right covered in grill. And a left purple mouthpiece doubled with a grilled one on the right.

 **"I'am Mashin Chaser, the guardian of all Roidmude. However, I am also known as the Grim Reaper!"** Mashin Chaser introduced.

* * *

 **(2015—March 15—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

Mashin Chaser stands up as he brought out three toy cars and enters it into the tekko-like gun.

 **"TUNE: SPIDER! COBRA! BAT!"** The gun exclaimed as purple liquid releases from the tire on his back and solidified on his left hand, creating a huge weapon hybrid.

He then aimed it at a blue formula F1 themed warrior who begin to charge up a laser through his cannon themed trailer.

Also, the area around them are covered in purple haze and everything moves _very_ slowly.

 **"TRIPLE TUNE!"** Mashin Chaser called his attack as both sends out blue and purple lasers to each other and creating a laserclash.

Eventually, Chaser lose the clash as the blue laser overpowered his own, causing him to fly into the sky... and explodes.

* * *

 **(2015—March 15—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

"Chase...?"

* * *

 **(2015—April 19—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

 **"RIDER: CHASER!"** A blue belt exclaimed as purple circle of light with two tires surround Chase and beginning to transform him into Mashin Chaser.

Though however, as the two tires smash into him, the armor broke off and revealing a sleeker version of him.

The figure was wearing a silver bodysuit, a silver chest armor with purple lines that ran down the side and inside of the armor, on the middle of the upper chest, was a purple (R), a silver shins guard, golden knee pad, a shoulder pads that is curved down and colored black, silver gauntlets, and a silver and purple helmet with orange eyes and four antenna on the forehead, and a blue crystal.

"Kamen Rider, Chaser." A policewoman said.

* * *

 **(2015—September 6—?)**

 **(Tokyo—?:?:?)**

"Chase... is..." A man wearing a police detective suit spoke, dumbfounded.

"...He was a good opponent, and... friend." A man wearing a red coat said, looking mournful.

"Chase... gomen." A girl wearing a combination of nurse and ballerina outfit said as she lowered her head.

* * *

 **(2083—July 10—10:13:11 PM)**

 **(Drive Pit II)**

Chase look at Belt-san with a blank expression.

 **(¤_¤)**

"Chase." Belt-san spoke.

Risa look at the two, mouth opened slightly as she heard Chase's past life once again.

Then, Chase lowered his head down as if thinking something.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play: Chase Story Opening: Spinning Wheel by Takeuchi Ryoma, Inaba Yuu & Katono Taiko.**

 **For DEAR**

 **For REAL**

 **Tatta hitori sukuu koto dekinainara**

 **Sekai o sukuu shikaku wa nai no sa**

 **Kangae teru hima ga arunara ima sugu**

 **Buttsubushi ni ikou ze Do it anyway**

 **Nazo ga toka reru tabi ni**

 **Yureru IDENTITY kakushi**

 **Kaketsukerukara**

 **Sugu ni mahha de**

 **Mayoi wa sutete**

 **Mezasu basho e… toppu gia de**

 **Like a Spinning Wheel mawari dashita unmei For Real**

 **Asphalt kette hashiru**

 **I'll be there**

 **I'll be there**

 **I'll be there**

 **Sono namida ochiru**

 **Temae de kitto**

 **So you are the one sorezore no omoi o nosete kasoku shi tsudzukeru Speed**

 **Dare ga**

 **Ichiban**

 **Hayaku**

 **Tadoritsuku ka Drive**

 **For DEAR**

 **For REAL**

* * *

 **(2084—October 10)**

 **(Orimura's residence—07:42:58 PM)**

"I see, I understand. Hai." Chifuyu ended the call. She sighed. "Tch, mendokuse na." The woman shook her head in exasperation.

"Chifuyu-san, doushita no?" Risa asked from the stairs.

"It looked like my idiot brother has got himself into trouble, and right now, he's in the central hospital." Chifuyu answered without looking.

The young policewomen blinked in surprise. "Ichika-san...? Is he okay?"

Chifuyu nodded. "Yes, he only had a few minor bruises, and it seem that he was able to control the I.S."

This time, Risa widened her eyes. "Eh?!"

Chifuyu nodded again before turning serious. "Mamoru, you'll be the one that will visit my brother tomorrow morning, I have... an appointment to do."

Risa straightened up. "Hai!"

Chifuyu nodded in satisfaction before wordlessly heading to the door. "M-matte kudasai, where are you going?" The girl asked.

"None of your business." With that, the woman closed the door with a click.

Risa look at the door for a few seconds before sighing. Even after all this years, the older sister was still not opening up to her. _'Demo, to be able to control the I.S... just what is going on here...?'_ She thought before heading upstairs.

* * *

 **(2084—October 11)**

 **(Tokyo—Central Hospital—07:29:30 AM)**

"Ne, Ichika-san, did you know about this beforehand? What is it feels like?"

"Oi, oi, Yondo. Give the kid some room, he's still recovering, after all." When Risa neared Ichika's room, she heard Yondo's and Getta's voice in it.

"Shitereshimasu." Risa said as she slide the door open.

"Looks like the prophecy is true, men will once again, rise to the top." Makura says with a smile as he look to a downed Ichika.

"Yaaaa! I'm so happy that Ichika-kun can pilot an I.S! Now I can teach him everything I've learned while in the I'S Academy!" Keira squeals as she hugged the young male to her breast.

Getta and Yondo look at him jealously while Makura stays aloof.

Risa blinked at the scene. "Ano..."

Everyone except Ichika looked to her. "Oh, Risa-chan, ohayo." Makura smiled.

"Ah, Risa! Osokatana!" Getta scolded.

"Risa-chan!" Yondo exclaimed.

"Risa-chan! How are you doing?" Keira grinned as she kept the struggling Ichika in her breast.

At that, the teenager made a drastic action. Having knowing her for a year and what's she's like, Ichika pinched her left nipple, causing the woman to yelp and let go of him as he immediately took a deep, heavy breath.

He took a moment before looking at the 15 year old policewoman. "Risa!" He called. Then, he blinked when he saw her staring at him mouth opened.

He blink again as he look to the other three.

Makura stare at him with a dumbfounded look.

Getta's jaw dropped at an immense size.

Yondo looks like he's about to passed out.

Ichika look to Keira and he saw her blushing furiously as she hold her left breast.

Ichika turned to Risa. "I had to do it, I swear!" He plead panically.

The girl's mouth were still open before snapping out of it as she closes it back and shook her head. "Ichika-san, how are you?" She asked, doesn't seem to remember of what just happened.

"E-eh? Oh, I'm fine, actually, the doctor said that I could go this afternoon." He answered.

"I see." Risa smiled brightly at that but inside, her eyes were twitching with mega annoyance as she unconsciously flexed her hand.

Ichika noticed it as he let out a nervous laugh.

"A-anyways, Risa, you're here just to see me, right?" Ichika asked as he changed the mood of everyone.

At that, Risa went back to her normal self as she nodded and unflexed her hand. "Hai, Chifuyu-san order me to, she said she have an appointment to do."

"Ehh... sokka." The detective nodded in understanding.

Ichika look to his chief, friend, and comrades as he asked. "You guys, can you please leave? I need to talk with Risa for a little bit."

Makura nodded as he walk away.

Getta gave him a thumbs up as he dragged the still blushing Keira away.

Yondo just gave him a meek smile and nodded as he follow the other three.

When the door was closed, Ichika spoke first. "You're also here to discuss on how am I able to use the I.S, isn'it?"

Risa nodded. "Hai, did you know about it?" She asks curiously.

The male shook his head. "No. I'm just following this weird guy onto a warehouse with an I.S inside, but when I enter, the guy is not there."

"Weird guy?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He wears an all white clothing. White suit, white pants, and white cape."

Risa made a 'hmm' sound as she started to think. "Could it be... a phantom thief?"

Ichika nodded with certainty. "Yeah, I think so too earlier when I woke up. Though, he doesn't steal anything in the warehouse or the I.S, I don't know, I'm not sharp enough that time so I could've missed something."

"Or, he tried to search something in there and have already found it or not." His partner continued.

He nodded. "That what I was thinking yesterday night. Damn, why does our country has to produce such complicated thieves like him?" He mutters exasperately.

"Well... when there's a great detective or cop in the city, a phantom thief will always appear to be his or her rival." Risa smiled.

"Do you think he or she will try to challenge me?" Ichika asked.

Risa raised her hands in an 'I-don't-know' fashion.

He sighed before continuing. "And then there's this woman who came out of nowhere and making me hide behind the I.S,"

Risa looked at him as she urge the male to continue.

"...When my back touched the I.S, she thinks that I'm a female thief, funny, since I'm the one who followed the real one there, anyway, she came over to me and saw me, so I had to knock her out." He paused.

"...When the woman is out, I look back to the I.S, wondering on how in the world the thing activates. It activates when I lean on it, so I deduced that it was me." Ichika took a deep breath.

"And when I touch it with my hand, my mind feels weird, like I had been invaded with memories of myself flying and knowing how to control the I'S like an expert."

Risa hummed in thought. "That _does_ sound weird, maybe we could ask Keira-san or Chifuyu-san if they feels the same thing?"

The male nodded. "Yeah, good thinking, Risa." He complimented before continuing. "Anyways, after I touch it, the I.S open up for me, prompting me to get inside. Feeling stupidly curious, I entered without a second thought." He deadpan to himself. "Unfortunately, I didn't grasp the memories well before the I.S thrown itself with me inside to everywhere in the warehouse as it take me outside and crashed into a crowded place." Ichika finished in annoyance.

Risa thought about it for a while before giggling.

Her partner stares at her. "What's so funny?" He asked incredulously.

"G-gomen, it-it just so funny when you said that the I.S thrown you all over the place and crashed you into the street." Risa said between laughs and giggles before laughing fully.

Ichika huffed as he crossed his arms together and look to the side. "Yeah, ha-ha, laugh it off, you don't know how terrifying it is for an unknown to take you out for a ride..."

After a while, Risa lessened her laugh as she spoke. "We need to tell this to Belt-san."

Ichika nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

* * *

 **(Outside—11:10:08 PM)**

When the detective walked out of Tokyo's Central Hospital, he was immediately greeted by camera flashes and many reporters asking him many questions.

"Orimura-keiji, did you already know about the fact that you can use the I.S?"

"Orimura-keiji, how long do you have that ability?"

"Orimura-keiji, what exactly were you doing on that warehouse?"

And so on, but Ichika ignored them all as he was guided by Risa, Getta, and Makura as he enters a police car. "Man, those people are annoying." He couldn't help but to comment as the car drove off.

"Well, that's the curse of being famous, some people find it amusing while some others are not." Makura says from the front right seat of the car.

"Excuse me, chief, but can we take a day off today? I need to make sure Ichika-san doesn't overexert himself." Risa asked from the back right seat.

Ichika were about to complain but Makura quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, you can. I've ordered the whole S.C.T.P.H to take a week break, anyway."

"A week break?!" The young teen exclaimed. "Maji?!"

The chief nodded again. "Yes. I'am, the whole crew has done a totally good job for the past few months. This is the only least I could do for you all."

"But what will I do for the next week?" Ichika whined. "You know the fact I can't find anything exciting other than solving a case..."

Makura snorted. "I don't know... maybe you could 'hang out' with Keira after the whole fiasco on the hospital." He teased.

Risa kicked the seat in front of her in annoyance, causing the older man to laugh and Ichika to sputter in embarassment. "Hey! You know I was forced to do that! Do you want me to die out of suffocation or something?!"

Makura laughs. "Oh, I know..." with that, they gone off in silence.

"..."

"..."

"...So how was she?" The chief grinned.

Ichika groaned.

* * *

 **(Orimura's residence—11:58:11 PM)**

They waved goodbye to the police car as it head on to somewhere else. Ichika and Risa look at each other and nodded as they walked to the old driving school.

* * *

 **(Drive Pit II—12:03:03 PM)**

As they entered the door, they were greeted as usual by Belt-san, the Shift Cars, and Signal Bikes.

"Ah, welcome back, you two, and Ichika, how are you feeling?" The belt asked kindly.

The young male smiled. "I'm fine Belt-san, thank you for asking, I just had a few minor injury that will probably fully healed the next day."

"Probably." Risa gave him the look. "Until then, I'll keep my eyes on you."

"Hai, hai." Ichika sighed.

Belt-san just chuckled at their antics. "So Ichika." He began. "Will you explain your situation to me?"

"Hai." The young ace detective nodded as he open his mouth.

A few minutes later, Belt-san hummed. "Interesting..." He mused.

"What's on your mind, Belt-san?" Ichika asked.

"Ichika, Risa, if you don't have a problem, can I take a blood sample of you two?" Belt-san inquired, causing some raised eyebrows. "I want to see if there's any similiarites between females and Ichika if he's able to use the I.S." He finished.

The boy looked offended while the girl says. "Umm... Belt-san, you know that we are completely different from each other, right?"

The belt made an annoyed sound. "I know, but this is the first step of learning Ichika's newfound ability, we _need_ to know."

"O-oh, okay." The two teenagers walked forward.

A few minutes later, Belt-san were watching the screen in front of him. "Hm," If he were human, the belt would have nodded at himself. "Now I just need I.S to compare this." The old scientist turn it off.

"Okay you two, what are you going to do now?" Belt-san asks the two teens.

"I don't know," Ichika shrugged his shoulders. "Chief ordered us to take a week break, so maybe just relax until a Roidmude attacks."

Risa continues. "I have plans today, but for the next week, I don't know, maybe goes on a resort?" She looks towards the young male.

He shrugged. "We could try. But can I know what your plan is...?" He made a sly look at her.

Risa stared at him blankly. "No." The girl flatly said.

"Oh," The boy fake slumped.

Belt-san laughed at their antics. "Honestly, you two remind me of Kiriko and Shinnosuke too much, you know?" The teens looked at each other.

"Err... thanks?" Ichika unsurely said.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive Re-Play: Chase Story Ending: Goodbye Little Moon by Mitsuru Matsuoka.**

 **Bokura ga sagashite ita sora masshiro de chiisana hiru no tsuki**

 **Kiete shimai sou de kowakute ORENJI ni somaru made miteta**

 **Nayami wa itsumo koko ni aru futatsu wo ichido ni mitasu no wa**

 **Kodoku wo tebanasenai mama dokoka de yuuki ga nai boku sa**

 **Ai ni amaete kizu wo kakushite**

 **Soredemo egao no mama**

 **good bye my lover sayonara itoshiki hito**

 **good bye little heart sayonara itoshiki hibi**

 **Hashirinuketa nanimo osorenu furi de**

 **Wasurenai anata no yasashii koe**

 **Wasurenai anata no sono namida**

 **Furikaerazu ni ano tsuki ni chikau yakusoku**

 **Bokura ga sagashita**

 **Bokura ga mitsumeta**

 **Kiete shimai sou de chiisana...**

 **good bye little moon.**

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **... words.**


End file.
